Five Nights in Robot Hell (film series)
''Five Nights in Robot Hell ''is an American adult traditional/computer animated found footage supernatural horror film series produced by Fuzzy Door Productions and Twisted Pictures and distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer. There is a total of 17 films: 7 main and 10 spin-offs. For its erotic thriller spin-off series, click here. Details Directed by Main Films Ryan Coogler (1) Denzel Washington (2) James Foley (2) Seth MacFarlane (3) Kathryn Bigelow (4) Anne Fletcher (5) Brian Henson (6) The Wachowskis (7) Spin-off Films George Clooney (1) The Spierig Brothers (1) Eli Roth (2) Stephen Merchant (3) Lars Klevberg (4) Timur Bekmambetov (5) David Leitch (6) Sam Raimi (7) David Gordon Green (8) Adam Wingard (9) Chris McKay (10) Produced by Seth MacFarlane Mark Burg Oren Koules Various Written by Main Films Ryan Coogler (1) Alexandre Aja (2) Stephen Susco (2) Seth MacFarlane (3) Alec Sulkin (3) Wellesley Wild (3) Mark Boal (4) Nancy Meyers (5) Todd Berger (6) The Wachowskis (7) Spin-off Films George Clooney (1) The Spierig Brothers (1) Eli Roth (2) Stephen Merchant (3) Tyler Burton Smith (4) Timur Bekmambetov (5) Rhett Reese (6) Paul Wernick (6) Sam Raimi (7) David Gordon Green (8) Adam Wingard (9) Bill Dubuque (10) Starring Various Production companies Main Films Fuzzy Door Productions Twisted Pictures New Line Cinema (2) Village Roadshow Pictures (2) 21 Laps Entertainment (2, 4-5) Blumhouse Productions (3-4) Ghost House Pictures (3) Weed Road Pictures (4, 6) First Light Productions (4) Original Film (5) Black Bear Pictures (6) Henson Alternative (6) On the Day Productions (6) Paper Kite Productions (7) Camp Sugar Productions (7) Spin-off Films Fuzzy Door Productions Twisted Pictures Black Bear Pictures (1) Weed Road Pictures (1) Mandalay Pictures (1) Skydance Media (2, 4, 6, 8, 10) Ghost House Pictures (3, 7) Seven Bucks Productions (3) Camp Sugar Productions (3-6, 8-10) Paper Kite Productions (4-6, 8-10) Bazelevs Company (5, 7) Blumhouse Productions (7-8) Joint Effort (7, 9-10) Maximum Effort (9) Distributed by Main Films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 20th Century Fox (1) Warner Bros. Pictures (2, 4) Universal Pictures (3) Paramount Pictures (5) Columbia Pictures (6) Lantern Entertainment (7) Spin-off Films Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Annapurna Pictures Paramount Pictures (1, 10) WWE Studios (3) Universal Pictures (3-4, 8) OTL Releasing (5) BH Tilt (5) Warner Bros. Pictures (7, 9-10) Columbia Pictures (9) Release Dates Main Films April 3, 2015 (Five Nights in Robot Hell) July 17, 2015 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved) December 11, 2015 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 3: Phantom Ninjas) July 8, 2016 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel) August 18, 2017 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror) August 24, 2018 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 6: Fancy Restaurant Simulator) October 1, 2021 (Five Nights in Robot Hell 7: AAA Teamwork) Spin-off Films October 27, 2017 (FNIRH World) March 2, 2018 (Five Nights in Washington D.C.) February 22, 2019 (Villainous Custom Night) June 21, 2019 (Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror) June 5, 2020 (Five Nights in Robot Hell VR: Disturbing Secrets from the Past) June 19, 2020 (Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights) November 6, 2020 (Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods) November 13, 2020 (Five Nights in Robot Hell: Race Around Six States) November 20, 2020 (Silver Age Space Race) December 25, 2020 (Five Nights in Robot Hell: Bright Lights and Jumpscares) Films Main Films The first main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell, ''talks about the premium members of the Robot Hell on Earth team working the night shift at Malfunctioning Eddie's Rocket-Car Emporium while trying to survive against Calculon, the Preacherbot, the Blatherbot, Turanga Leela and Father Changstein El-Gamal, who become mobile and homicidal at night. The film released to theaters on April 3, 2015. The second main film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell 2: New and Improved talks about eleven members of the Robot Hell on Earth team working the night shift at the new and improved Family Brothers Pizza while trying to survive against robots who become mobile and homicidal at night. The film released to theaters on July 17, 2015. The third main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell 3: Phantom Ninjas, talks about the robot members of the Robot Hell on Earth team working the night shift at the NNYPD Precinct while trying to survive against the Blatherbot, the Billionairebot, Calculon, the Hookerbot, the Preacherbot, Fender and Turanga Leela, who become mobile and homicidal at night. The film released to theaters on December 11, 2015. The fourth main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell 4: Haunted Hotel, talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team spending the night in the Avenue Hotel and defending themselves against humans, robots and a gargoyle haunting their room by closing doors and fleeing on foot. The film released to theaters on July 8, 2016. The fifth main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell 5: City Tower of Terror, talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team being employees working in the City Tower and must do different tasks each night to avoid being jumpscared by human, robot and gargoyle statues who come to life at night. The film released to theaters on August 18, 2017. The sixth main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell 6: Fancy Restaurant Simulator, talks about Allie and Olivia Indian and Hailey and Lexia Bortz decorating the Cavern on the Green with payable items and must also work the night shift for it by salvaging Father Changstein El-Gamal, Pazuzu, Turanga Leela and Philip J. Fry if they are badly hurt. The film released to theaters on August 24, 2018. The seventh and final main film, Five Nights in Robot Hell 7: AAA Teamwork, does not have a known plot yet. The film releases to theaters on October 1, 2021. Spin-off Films The first spin-off film, FNIRH World, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team going hunting for different residents of New New York and realizing that their hunt is no ordinary wild animal-hunting. The film released to theaters on October 27, 2017. The second spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Washington D.C., ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team investigating paranormal activity in Washington D.C. while becoming night guards in different buildings. The film released to theaters on March 2, 2018. The third spin-off film, ''Villainous Custom Night, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team spending the night in a haunted castle where fifty-eight residents from New New York reside and must fend themselves from attacks of their choice. The film released to theaters on February 22, 2019. The fourth spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Territory Terror, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team traveling to different territories in the US to investigate paranormal activity on the islands. The film released to theaters on June 21, 2019. The fifth spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell VR: Disturbing Secrets from the Past, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team traveling to a virtual-reality world to accept challenges where they learn secrets they have done in the past. The film releases to theaters on June 5, 2020. The sixth spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Around the World in 80 Frights, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team investigating paranormal activity in different countries where it becomes a hallucinating nightmare for them. The film releases to theaters on June 19, 2020. The seventh spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell AR: The Shadow in the Woods, ''talks about the non-Rock affinity members of the Robot Hell on Earth team being haunted by a living nightmare of screams while on an augmented-reality Skype chat with each other. The film releases to theaters on November 6, 2020. The eighth spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Race Around Six States, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team traveling to six different states to travel through them using different transportations. The film releases to theaters on November 13, 2020. The ninth spin-off film, ''Silver Age Space Race, ''talks about the Rock affinity members of the Robot Hell on Earth team traveling to a silver age space comic to rescue Robo-puppy, who was captured by space aliens. The film releases to theaters on November 20, 2020. The tenth and final spin-off film, ''Five Nights in Robot Hell: Bright Lights and Jumpscares, ''talks about the Robot Hell on Earth team going on a dark free-roaming walk and avoid being jumpscared by lights-outers. The film releases to theaters on December 25, 2020. Voice cast Main Films '''Protagonists' *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz (1-5) *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz (1-5) *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz (1-5) *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz (1, 3-6) *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz (1, 4-6) *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz (2, 4-5) *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz (2, 4-5) *Peyton List as Grace Bortz (2, 4-5) *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz (2-5) *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz (2-5) *Billy West as Meredith Bortz (2, 4-5) *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz (2-5) *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz (2, 4-5) *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian (4-6) *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian (4-6) Antagonists *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela (1, 3-6) *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon (1-5) *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot (2-5) *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy and Hookerbot (2, 4-5) **Tress MacNeille as Hookerbot (3) *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil (2, 4-5) *John DiMaggio as Bender Bending Rodriguez, URL and Fender (2, 4-5) **John DiMaggio as Fender (3) *David Herman as Preacherbot, Blatherbot, Father Changstein El-Gamal, Roberto and Pazuzu (4-5) **David Herman as Preacherbot and Blatherbot (1-5) **David Herman as Preacherbot, Blatherbot and Father Changstein El-Gamal (1, 4-5) **David Herman as Pazuzu and Father Changstein El-Gamal (1, 4-6) **David Herman as Roberto (2) *Billy West as Philip J. Fry (4-6) Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Other characters *Robert Downey Jr. as Technician 1 (5) *Chris Evans as Technician 2 (5) Spin-off Films Robot Hell on Earth Team *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz (1-6, 8-10) *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz (1-6, 8-10) *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian (1-6, 8-10) *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz (1-6, 8-10) *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz (1-6, 8-10) *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz (1-6, 8-10) *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz (1-8, 10) *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz (1-8, 10) *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz (1-8, 10) *Billy West as Meredith Bortz (1-8, 10) *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz (1-8, 10) *Peyton List as Grace Bortz (1-8, 10) *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz (1-8, 10) *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz (1-8, 10) *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian (1-8, 10) Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy (1-6, 8-10) and Hookerbot (1-8, 10) *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Roberto, Pazuzu and Father Changstein El-Gamal (1-6, 8, 10) **David Herman as Blatherbot and Father Changstein El-Gamal (1-6, 8-10) **David Herman as Preacherbot, Roberto and Pazuzu (1-8, 10) *Billy West as Philip J. Fry (1-6, 8-10) and Human Monster (7) *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot (1-6, 8-10) *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil (1-6, 8-10) *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon (1-8, 10) *John DiMaggio as URL, Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender (1-8, 10) *Katey Sagal as Turanga Leela (1-8, 10) Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy See also Zachary, Grace and Lexia (film series) Category:Film series Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Twisted Pictures films